Starcrossed Countries
by Doitsu's Storyteller
Summary: Maybe it is our imperfections which make us so perfect for one another. Germany/Ukraine. CRACK! 35 sentences.


01 - Motion

Whenever she felt restless, she would watch Germany work out all day - his powerful flowing arms, his muscles rippling underneath that black shirt he always wore. Only he could make sparring look so intense…and beautiful.

02 - Cool

Normally, Germany would prefer hot water for bathing, but for now he'll make an exception; his little Ukrainian wasn't all that use to the heat, after all.

03 - Young

Ukraine had loved teasing him about his age and how a bit older she was then him. The concept always made the German blush.

04 – World War II/Babi Yar

Ukraine knows there's something wrong that night; she can tell the minute Germany kisses her, and instead of a gentle peck, the kiss is full of emotion - anger, desire, sadness, and regret, but it's not until tomorrow morning that she understands why.

05 - Wrong

He was never one to judge whenever it came to romantic relation between two countries…but whenever a jealous France would make a comment about how wrong it was for Ukraine to be with him…he would simply punch the Frenchman and stalk away.

06 - Gentle

Ukraine realized very quickly that just because Germany is restrained on the battlefield, doesn't mean he is in bed; the many bruises she had to cover up after their first night together provided a very valuable lesson: when in the heat of lust, the darker part of himself that he kept hidden deep inside would awaken.

07 - One

Her tightness surrounded him, warmed him, and made him moan in pure pleasure making her smile softly and whisper, "Look Ludwig…we are one."

08 - Thousand

Ukraine loves stargazing, especially on warm summer nights when there's a full moon and a nice cool breeze blowing; Germany however, can't really understand it, because those thousands of stars just makes him feel small and unimportant, a constant reminder that he wasn't bigger then everybody else.

09 - King

Germany was so much like a king. He was proud, prideful, honest, and wise in his own way and that was all Ukraine needed.

10 - Learn

Ukraine learned very quickly that Germany could get really, really fired up during a football game and that was proved when he started screaming in German after his favorite team lost.

11 - Blur

His life sometimes went by like a blur, but when she came around…time became more and more precious.

12 - Wait

For days after World War II, Ukraine waited for something, a message, a note, a secret visit in the night, something to tell her that her lover hadn't truly left her; unfortunately, by the time the message came in the form of a broken blonde man tied up and presented to the allies, she had already stopped listening for it.

13 - Change

She slowly started to change after Germany's imprisonment. No man dared to come near her.

14 - Command

Germany is amazed at how dominant Ukraine could be behind closed doors and would often laugh to himself whenever he overheard America say that she was the meekest in the relationship.

15 - Hold

The way his larger hand held her smaller one made her believe that she was truly precious.

16 - Need

"You can't want and then need me Germany! It doesn't work like that! That's why I'm asking you…will you keep me?...will you have me?"

17 - Vision

For the first few months after World War II, Germany notices things in the corner of his eyes - a blur, a slim form, a springing step, a figure with white blonde hair - but it's nothing more than an illusion in his mind, each and every time.

18 - Attention

Ukraine doubles her efforts once she's accepted that Germany betrayed her during the war - she's determined to make sure everybody knows that she's not a useless cow, but she also wants to be noticed as a strong country…and not the Nazi Officer's Whore.

19 - Soul

He was taught that those inferior had no souls…so why did the eyes of that pretty Ukrainian haunt him everyday.

20 - Picture

Right before Germany carries out his mission to shoot the prisoners on Babi Yar, he rips up all his pictures of her - he's determined to not regret what he's about to do, but trying and failing to block out her smile makes the hole in his heart widen.

21 – Fool

They say that she was a fool to love him when in reality she just didn't give a crap.

22 - Angry

Whenever Germany became extremely angry to the point that not even a good talk could calm him down, Ukraine would pack up a few of her belongings and stay at a motel until his temper finally calmed.

23 - Child

Ukraine almost cries when she sees the amazement and disbelief on the other countries faces when she arrives at the meeting looking calm and composed - it's like they still see her as the woman-child who was depressed for months after Germany's betrayal.

24 - Now

A darker, more sinister part of him wants her now and it's hard to keep from pouncing on her when she comes out of the shower.

25 - Shadow

She is use to his shadow covering her own. It means that he is still there, alive and breathing.

26 - Goodbye

The day he says goodbye to the woman he loves will be the day that they will both die together, because neither of them is willing to leave the other and only in death will they be together…forever.

27 - Hide

Snowball fights were one of her favorite games and it gave her every opportunity to throw a good clean one at Germany's backside. He never was good at hiding anyway.

28 - Fortune

Ukraine doesn't believe in wishes; Germany doesn't believe in wishes being granted; how they both ended up making the same wish under a falling star was beyond them. _'I wish I could be with the one I adore.'_

29 – 2012 (End of the World)

The world was flooding and as the water finally reached the two exhausted countries, Germany pressed his lips against Ukraine's, completing their last kiss in the world of the living.

30 - Ghost

"Ludwig…are you really sure that you saw the ghost of Rome?"

31 - Book

That strange book Japan had bought for her taught her so many new things about the male anatomy.

32 - Fashion

While Ukraine can't deny German's eye for style, she really wishes that he would wear jeans or a t-shirt every one in a while.

33 - Never

It doesn't matter how big Ukraine's eyes get or how much she pleads, Germany will not give in - there are many things that he won't wear, and a phantom of the opera mask is one of them.

34 - Sing

Ukraine loves to sing in the shower, and sometime, when in the mood, Germany would make her sing a different tune.

35 - Believe

Germany didn't believe that forever existed…but for Katyusha he'll try, because they have all the time in the world.

**End.**


End file.
